I don't believe in ghosts, do I?
by DarkShadowPhantom
Summary: Sam Manson moves to Amity Park. But there is something strange about her new house. What's with that boy with those strange green eyes? And why has she those nightmares? My first fanfic so R&R! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter one

"You're going to what?!" asked a comfused Jeff. " I said the same thing to my mother" I laughed. "Amity Park, we're going to Amity Park" I said a little depressed. Jeff is my best friend. We met eachother in kindergarden. I ate his sandwitch and he pushed me on the ground. I slightly laughed. I'll never forget that moment. "When will you go?" he asked. I looked down. "...Tomorrow..." Silence. "But i'll skype you every day" I suggesed. His face light up. "You know i did a little recarch on the internet, Amity Park is the most hunted town of America." He showed me the page. Indeed. the page showed around the five to six ghost attacks at week. I became a little nervous. Jeff and I looked terrefighting at the page.

That evening at dinner thought I that it was a good moment for an talk about " American most haunted town". But my parents didn't believe me. We must move for my grandma. she is old and can't care for herself anymore. I walked upstairs and began to pack my things. My combat boots, my green/black skirts, my purple/black t-shirts. They fit with my ravenblack hair and purple eyes. I found what bottles with black spray and my old purple spider backpack. "I've been looking for this for three months" I said to no one. Soon the small things were all packed and I saw it was 11.30 P.M. I went quickly to bed.

That night I had a horrible nightmare. I was running in complete darkness, followed by two red eyes. I tried to escape but somehow the eyes came closer. Then I trip. The red eyes stare in mine purple ones. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Before a lightly blue hand from whose the eyes are tried to grab me came er an bright neon green light towards us. It hit the red eyes and I tripp again! But before I could fall a strong white hand with brilliant green eyes grab me. And then I wake up.

i changed clothes and walked down. I saw my parents bussy with the truck. I went back to the kitchen. There was only two sandwiches with chicken or cheese left. I choose the cheese sandwich. I'm Ultra Recyclo Vegatarian, so I doesn't eat anything with a face. In this case: chicken. Before I could finish my sandwich my father called me. "Can't they just leave me a moment alone, I cant even finish my sandwich!" and i walked to my father."Do you have your stuff?" he asked. I nodded yes. " Good Sammykins, then we are ready to go!" "Please don't call me Sammykins" I asked Irritated. He shrugged and walked away. I step into the car and found a comfortable position. I took my phone and search for Jeff. "Jeff here" I heard. "Jeff with Sam, we leave today and i would you say that you're the best friend i've had and that I really gonna miss you" Silence."I'm gonna miss you to Sam, I will skype you every day, and I wi'll feed Spark" Oh God, I was Spark totally forgotten! A few months back we found a dog in the forest. Because me parents hate animals and Jeff's parents ar allergic for dogs we only could think of the old small house in the forest. We named the dog Sparky. Since that day we goes everyday to feed him. He's a really nice dog and I'll miss him. I smile. And notice my parents in the car. And then we are on the way to Amity Park, my new home.

* * *

A/N you like it? I know it's full of mistakes but i'll try to get better at english! I say it before but this is my first fanfic. Shall I continue? R&R! Ask me questions and give me please tips! I hope it's long enough. I have really no idea. If i continue this story then shall i update soon. I have PWW so I'm early home! Yay!*Dance across the room*. Byee or how we call it: Houdoe!

DarkShadowPhantom


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I did the last time something wrong and I uploaded half of the story! I gonna rewrite te first part and copy and past the second part that you already did read. This is my first fanfic so I make al lot mistakes, I know. So, on with the story!**

**Guess what? I don't own Danny Phantom. Big surprise!**

* * *

"We're going to what?!" I asked comfused. My mother sighed. "We're going move to Amity Park, your grandma is getting old, she cant care for herself anymore."_I really don't want to move. And a town called Amity Park? Please this can't be true._ "We'll get a bigger house, and you'll get a bigger pink room!" my mother shouted exited. "Something wrong with black?" I asked irritated. "But Sammykins, you must try that new pink dress I bought for you!" "Over my dead body" And with that I left the living room.

_They don't stop buy pink clothes. They know that I'm a goth _I thought to myself. _If I hate something more than meat then was it pink._I walked to my room and jump on big black bed. I must call Jeff.

* * *

**A/N: So this was actually the first part. I know it was a big mistake and i don't do it again, okay? Now we can continue the story!**

* * *

I looked outside the car's window. We passed a big billboard with "Amity Park, a nice place to live". There was some graffiti down the board. The town was not big, but bleak. Everything was grey. I don't know why but this town gave my the chills. Soon we stopped by a big red house. _My new home. _And I walked to the door. I wanted to grab the door knob, but when I touched the cold metal the shivers ran down my spine. I stood frozen for a moment. But as soon the shiver came they also went away again. _Weird, this house has something. Something very depressive._ And I step for the first time in my new home.

Two red eyes watched the black haired girl step into the house. _This might be intressting. _He thought before he dissappears.

_So, this is my room eh? _I thought. _Not my kind of color but yellow is better than pink! _"Sammykins, can you please get your stuff?" My mother schouted. _Does she always have to ruïn the moment? _I ran down and saw my stuff in the kitchen. I wore all the boxes up to my room. I search for the box with the black spray. After a long search I finally found the box I was looking for. I began to spray the wall black. After 45 minutes all the walls were black. Happy with my work I walked down. I saw my father and mother in the dinningroomand and I sit with them. "We had a phone call with school, you go tommorrow to Casper High" my father said. _Great, I can't even pick my own school. _"I heard it was a good school and it's close to your grandma." _Ah, that was it all about. I must care for grandma._

Soon we finished dinner. Before I had the chance to go to my room I heard my mother scream: "Oh God Samanta, what have you done to your room?!" I smiled. "We wanted to make your room Pink! Now it's ruined!" I make a sick face. _A good choice to spray my room black. _I walked to my room. And I unpacked the other things. I light a few candles up. I sat on my pillow and meditated**(A/N: I know it's not gothic but it's a good option to lose stress.)**. It always make me think clear. _Mayby it's a good idea to ask Grandma about ghosts after school. _

I walked to the badroom to chance in my pyjama's. I wore a black (short) dress with a few purple strepes. I jumped in bed turn off the lights. Then I saw them. Two briljant elektric green eyes stared at me. Before I could scream the eyes disappeared. I blinked a few times before i fell asleep.

* * *

**So this was chapter two(and chapter 1). Let me hear what you think of the story so far! Shall I continue updating? I know it's not that long but i need more inspiration(you can always review me). I love it to write and listen to my kind of music(alternative rock) Thirty Seconds To Mars and Three Days Grace are my favorite bands! Today was the first day of the PWW. I'm glad i survived the first day :D. And I had today a English test! Hehe, i'm so nervous right now :0. Mayby I will start another story, I'm not sure of have time enough. We shall see. And yes I know, I have a lot of A/N. Please don't remind me about that. **

_**Cheers, DarkShadowPhantom**_


	3. Chapter thee

**Yes I uploaded the story Prince of the Ghost Zone, so I'm able to update this story again! **

**I didn't do anything special only sleeping and stuff, hehehe. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only Jeff( in the previous chapter)**

* * *

I gasped when I waked up. What a strange nightmare! Was it actually a nightmare? It was so real... I wandered off in my mind. But I was soon back in the reality because my mother called me for breakfast.

"Sammy-kins! Come down for breakfast!" I heard her yell in her 'fluffy and happy' voice. It made me sick. My eyes turned to the corner of the room. If she call me one more time Sammy-kins I gonna use this bat. I held my hand against the wood. I looked one more time to the place where I those eyes had dreamed before I walked down.

"Delicious eggs and toast!" My mother yelled. "Mom, I'm behind you, I'm not deaf" I said irritated.

"Oh right, do you want some bacon?" she asked with puppy eyes. She knows God damn well that I a ultra recyclo vegetarian am. "No" I said with a bitter laugh. "Of course not" she continued her cooking. I rolled my eyes and picked up a sandwich. We didn't say anything.

Finally I finished my sandwich and ran to the door. "I'm going to school" before she could answer was I already outside. I started walking. Somewhere on the street I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you walk!" she snapped. I looked closely at her. She had long black hair, a light brown skin, a fluffy pink top and a lot of make up. "I'm sorry, it was an accident" I only said biting some pain back. She seemed to notice.

"You better be sorry, next time I'll show you what real pain is!" she clenching her fists and walked away. I looked at my slivered hands and walked quickly to school.

I stood on the sidewalk for an old-looking school building. "Casper High" I readed out loud. I walked quickly inside and ran to the toilet and started to wash my hands before the street dirt could infect my hands. I dropped my gaze go through space, there was absolutely no one. I was for the first time early.

After drying my hand I decided that I better could look for my locker. I walked around in the hallway but could not find my locker. I went crazy, all the green \lockers that there were "Aarh I hate lockers" I shouted frustrated.

I ran another five minutes around before I felt a tap on my back: "Looking for something" two brown eyes looked in my purple ones. "Uhh yeah... I, uh, am looking for locker, uh" I looked at my piece of paper where my locker number on stood. "Locker 293" I said this time what more confident.

"Ah Locker 293, it's over there." The boy with the brown eyes pointed to a safe where I was already five times was walked along. I mentally face palmed. "Don't you worry, you'll get used at it" he said "By the way, I'm Tucker Foley. TF for Too Fine" Tucker said pointing his fingers toward him.

I looked with a disgusting look. "Are you flirting with me?" . When I said that he paled a little. "Well, uh..." He rubbed his neck. "It's okay" I tried to be nice "I'm Sam". Then the bell rang. "I have to go, bye Sam" Tucker yelled and ran away.

I walked to the English class, happy that I had found it on time.

"Sam Manson?" a bald teacher said.

"That's me"

He stepped inside the class room, and I followed him. I saw Tucker happily wave to me.

"Would you like to introduce yourself" The bald teacher said.

I walked in front of the class, every eye was focused on me.

"I'm Samantha Manson, but if you call me that, I swear I'll rip your head off!" Every eye widened."I'm a goth and a ultra recyclo vegetarian, that means that I doesn't eat anything with a face" and I walked to a empty chair, next to Tucker. His smile dimmed a bit. I wonder why.

During the lesson I was hit by a wad of paper. I looked angry behind me. Tucker pointed with a poker face to a blond jock who was snickering. I rolled my eyes and focused myself on the lesson.

* * *

During the break I walked to the canteen. There was a bord with some text. I readed it. My eyes widened and I stood shocked still. " Today''s meat day... MEAT DAY?!" I wanted to walk back but I stumbled on something, or someone.

"It's the goth girl again! Look what she have done to my nail!" A girly scream echoed in the school. I looked at the nail of the girl. Oh god, she AGAIN! Everybody in the canteen was quiet and looked at us. Then the big blonde jock walked with some Asian friend to me .

"Problems, goth freak?" the blonde jock dared.

"Yes your face" I answered. Everyone gasped.

"You will pay for that!" He yelled and trow his fist in the direction of my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

"DASH!" said a voice from behind me. "It's her first day here, go punch some other kids!" I turned me around to face those brown eyes again. It was Tucker.

"Today is your lucky day goth freak!" Dash said while he walked away. I watched him walking out of the canteen.

I let me fall on the chair next to Tucker, whispering "Thanks".

"No problem, but I liked your reaction" he said laughing. I smiled.

We sat there for a couple of minutes. Does he have no friends? Is he sitting here always alone?

"Don't you have friends?" I asked, maybe a little bit rude.

His face darkened. That was really a stupid question!

"I used to have one best friend. But he died a month ago..."

I gasped...

* * *

***low voice* Tantantaaaaaaaan! Cliffhanger! Sort of, hehehe. **

**Wow longest chapter(for now?) of this story! Maybe it took some time but I was busy with Prince of the Ghost Zone! But here it is, chapter three.**

**For the ones who want to know, this is NOT a SxT story!**

**I don't have a lot to say, sorry. The only thing I want to say is:**

**Please leave a review!**

**Cheers DarkShadowPhantom!**


	4. Chapter four

Yes I'm back! I'm sorry for leaving you guys with that terrible cliffhangerD:

I added some word app on my tablet, so I'll be able to write faster= faster updates!

I've a lot of homework. This isn't normal, I think all the teachers enjoying it that we're working so hard.

But here it is!

I don't own Danny Phantom! *opens window and screams to the sky* WHYYYYYYY?!

* * *

What did he say? No, that can't be true. I looked at Tucker. He was looking sad at his lunch. His friend died at such a young age, horrible. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" I stuttered. He smiled bitterly, "Nah, you couldn't know."

"What was his name?" I asked to keep the conversation going. "Danny" he said quietly. "Actually Daniel, but everybody calls him Danny." I nodded.

"Was he a good friend?" Tucker tried to bite his tears back.

"The best, I told him all my problems and secrets, he's a boy who listen to you with his heart" Tucker couldn't hold his tears anymore.

"Why did his parents invent that stupid ghost portal?" he suddenly asked, "It's all their fault!"

I rubbed his back, I tried to be a friend. He needs someone right now. I'm wondering where he used to live. And a ghost portal? Ghosts don't exist, right?

"Where do you live actually?" he asked, drying his tears. I didn't know the streetname, but I could describe the house.

"In a big red house, on the corner of the street" Tuckers eyes widened. "Danny lived there!"

You got to be kidding me... I live in a friend's best friend house? Painfull...

RIIIIIIIIIIING

"You want to walk together to P.R?" Tucker asked. I nodded and stood up. He did the same.

"Did you cry, you stupid cry baby?" The jock, or Dash Baxster yelled to Tucker. But Tucker didn't say anything. Dash hated be ingnored so he grabbed Tucker by his throat.

"Errr, no,err" Tuckers face turned purple.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" I screamed at him. Everybody looked at me.

"Oh I see, the goth girl cares about the techno geek, how sweet" He throwed Tucker on the ground. I had enough of it. I did something what I should have done before: I punched him in the face, hard.

He spitted some blood out his mouth, and touched his nose. Sadly I didn't broke it but it felt so good. "You stupid goth, you're gonna die!" he sneered.

Dash ran to me, with his fists in my direction. I stood ready for the pain, but it didn't came. What's wrong? Suddenly everybody screamed. "Ghost! Run for your life!"

Yeah right, ghosts. Come on! Ghosts aren't re... I looked in some evil red eyes. The eyes belonged to a face, made of metal. Even the body was made from metal.

"AAAAARG!" I screamed. I tried to run, but a strong hand pulled at my hair. "Hey ouch! Watch it you dirty ghost!" I grabbed my hair.

"Dirty ghost? DIRTY GHOST? NOBODY CALLS SKULKER, GHOST ZONE GREATES HUNTER A DIRTY GHOST!" he shouted angry through space.

"Seriously, did you ever heard of a mint for your breath?" I waved my hand for my nose. He looked angry at me. "Your going with me"

"I don't think so!" A young male voice shouted through the room. "Who's there?" smellbreath yelled. Suddenly three beams with green fire flyed towards smellbreath. It hit him right in his face.

I saw a pair of green eyes before I blacked out.

* * *

I sat up. Where the heck am I? Wait, I'm in my bed. Was this all a dream?

The meeting with Tucker, the ghost Skulker or smellbreath and those strange green eyes?

I rubbed my head. Arg, I have a killer headace. I stood up and walked to the mirror. I changed my clothes.

But who put me in my bed? I have really no clue. I pulled my t-shirt over my head. And then I saw him. A boy with white hair and green eyes, standing behind me.

Oh my God...

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I'm so sorry...

I'll try to update this story ASAP but the next update will be for Prince of the Ghost Zone!

Please leave a review, that makes me happy!

Stay awesome,

DarkShadowPhantom


End file.
